Training Sessions
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam came to a decision that will affect both him and Dean for the rest of their lives. Will it be the right one, or will it mean the end of a Winchester when emotions run high? Features my original returning character. She's all I own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As anyone who's up to date with my stories knows, I have decided to have Sam and Dean train Kira to be a hunter. This story is one of many I hope to have that goes into hunter training and more SamKira. Hope everyone enjoys.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Training Sessions

Prologue: Dean and Sam had been at Kira's motel in Tacoma a little over a month. Sam had come to the decision that he needed to train Kira to be a hunter, if for no other reason than self-protection. Sam felt the learning was going to be difficult, but he had no choice. She had a few months to learn what he and Dean had learned throughout their entire lives. They had showed her all the research material they had and their Dad's journal. She had taken to the research aspect of hunter life as quickly as Sam, earning her the nickname "Geek-girl" from Dean and Sam had gotten another "You should marry this girl, Sammy. You two are like peas in a pod."

Sam rolled over in bed and looked at Kira. She was still sleeping. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. He was in love with her. She had come to mean everything to him. Kira and Dean were his life. He moved closer to her and kissed her. She stirred, pushing a delicate hand through her dark blonde hair. Sam's eyes followed her hand, seeing the gray streak that trailed from the peak of her forehead to the tips of her back length hair. She stilled again and he continued to watch her. He had come so close to losing her just a short time ago. He couldn't resist pulling her into his arms as that fear rocketed through his mind again.

Kira felt Sam wrap his arms around her. He toyed with the lace on her camisole. She was awake; she had been since he kissed her forehead. She could sense his emotions; he was reliving the fear of losing her. She felt the intense need to comfort him and she cuddled closer, opening her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning." She said.

"I love you." He answered.

"I love you too, Sam. I know what you're thinking. You're afraid of losing me after I start hunting with you and Dean." She turned into him, holding him close. "It's not going to happen. You and Dean have taught me well, you know that. And I'll be careful. You know I feel the same way every time you guys leave me. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, but then I realize that you are good at what you do and you're as safe as you can be. I cope until I see you or talk with you again."

"I guess at least this way I don't have to worry about some demon finding out you're mine and hurting you for it when I'm not here."

Kira kissed him on the nose and laughed. "What are we doing today?"

"Sparring match. If you feel like you're up to it." Sam said with a slight smile on his face.

Kira suddenly flipped him over onto his back. It took him off guard and she had his arms pinned over his head before he could counter.

"That sounds like a challenge." She growled playfully, a smile ruining her attempt at intimidation.

The next thing she knew she was on her back under Sam. He had pinned both of her hands with one of his, moving them to his heart.

"It was." He kissed her, and released her, moving from the bed, wearing only his boxers. He pulled on his jeans and padded into the bathroom. She could hear him washing his face as she got up to get dressed.

"Don't wear anything you can't throw away. Your clothes will probably be wrecked by the time we're through." He called out from the bathroom.

She giggled in his head._ That sounds kinky, baby. Are you sure we should take Dean with us?_

She heard him bust out laughing in the bathroom. He inhaled the water he had just splashed on his face and began sputtering as she finished dressing in ratty jeans and a black tee shirt. She went to make breakfast for her guys. She heard Dean come into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Dean. I'll have coffee up in a minute. " She said as he came into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"Morning, Kira. I see Sammy filled you in on the plans for today." He looked over her clothing and nodded in approval.

She looked at him with a grin on her face. "What makes you think I'm the only one going to be getting dirty? You do remember I grew up in foster care… In Chicago?" She handed him a cup of coffee as he sat at the table. She kissed him on the cheek. "I hate to tell you this, but you're going to spend your fair share of time on your butt, too."

Sam heard what Kira said as he came into the kitchen. He chortled. "I'd pay to see that!" He was still laughing as he took his coffee from Kira. She turned and playfully planted her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, Sam. You're gonna be in the same shape as Dean." She had the last laugh as they all sat down to a light breakfast.

When they finished breakfast Kira packed some sandwiches and water in a large cooler. Sam threw in some ice and Dean made sure the med kit was in the trunk, just in case. All three piled into the Impala and headed out to the edge of town. They pulled off the road into a park area. The manicured grass wouldn't hamper their movements, and it was secluded enough that they could get in some practice without being watched. Kira pulled the cooler from the backseat and placed it and a blanket at the edge of the clearing.

"Okay, only rule. No hard feelings, no grudges." Dean said.

"Sometimes you have to fight dirty. Spirits and demons never fight fair. Don't be afraid to use the same tactics on us. You need to learn to fight us as if you were fighting a demon or spirit. That's the only way we can help you learn to fight." Sam said.

"Okay." Was all Kira said.

"Everybody stretches." Dean said. They all spent a few minutes warming up. Dean and Sam removed their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. Dean removed his ring so the metal couldn't cause injury. He put it in his jacket pocket.

"Okay. Are we ready? Kira you just watch this time, okay?" Sam asked.

"O Yeah." Dean said, grinning. He advanced on Sam.

Sam focused his attention on his big brother as they began circling each other. He knew his brother, and he let him have the first move, Sam taking a defensive position. Dean lunged. Sam easily blocked the right fist sent his direction. Sam returned the blow to be blocked by Dean. Sam spun, dropping low to take Dean's feet out from under him.

"Ooof." Dean grunted when he landed on his back. He instantly kicked to his feet and landed a right jab to Sam's jaw. Sam quickly recovered and the guys sent fists and feet flying. Sam would punch and Dean would block. Kira counted twenty blows exchanged before Sam got lucky and connected with Dean, this time on the chin. Dean reeled and advanced. More blocks and jabs ensued and Dean caught Sam with a hard fist to the abdomen. Sam bent over and grunted. Dean dropped Sam to the ground with an elbow to the back of the neck. Sam lay on his stomach panting. He rolled over and Dean helped him up. They shook hands, gripping each other's wrists.

"I'll get you Dean." Sam said playfully.

Kira stood as the guy's took drinks from the cooler. "You guys are pretty good, but now it's my turn."

Sam smiled and looked at her. "Who do you want, him or me?"

"Dean. I recall hearing you say you'd pay to see him on his butt."

"Yeah. What's the wager?"

"You cook supper tonight if I win."

"You're on." Sam said, grinning.

"Well at least we won't die of food poisoning. I've got this one." Dean chimed in sarcastically. Dean and Kira began circling each other, both in fighting stances. Sam watched and let himself go, part of him connecting with Kira on the path they shared. He didn't share moves or tips with her psychically. He was interested in her thoughts and what she already knew.

He caught her plan and realized Dean was in serious trouble. Kira had watched and made mental notes of his weaknesses as he sparred with Sam. She had them foremost in her mind and knew how to exploit every one of them. Sam was amazed. Kira knew how to fight, someone had taught her. She could handle herself as well as either of them. Sam watched, anxious to see how quickly Dean caught on that he wasn't sparring with an amateur.

Kira let Dean make the first move. Three moves later he was picking himself up off the ground. Sam smiled as Dean advanced on Kira again. Dean jabbed and Kira expertly blocked. She dodged his next two punches and a sweeping foot. She bent low and knocked his feet out from under him again as he over reached, trying to knock her to the ground. He regained his footing as she moved in.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira advanced on him. She was a whirlwind of activity, her long hair flying behind her. Although Dean blocked her jab for jab, she was still getting the upper hand. He was moving as fast as he could, trying to keep up with her feet and fists. She steadily wore him down and he missed a kick that caught him in the ribs. He doubled over with a grunt. That was a mistake. Kira dropped him face first to the ground with an elbow to the back of the neck. He laid there panting. Kira grinned and helped him to his feet.

Sam stood from the blanket. "I guess I'm making dinner tonight."

"You got that right." Kira grinned at Sam and brushed grass and dirt from Dean's back. "Let's eat lunch here, guys. The sun is shining and it's beautiful. We can relax for a while."

"Sure." Dean said, still catching his breath. He wrapped his arm around his ribs and lowered himself to the blanket.

"Dean, are you hurt?" Sam asked, concern darkening his already deep green eyes.

"Just a couple bruised ribs from my close encounter with the ground. It's nothing." He grouched. _My pride hurts worse._

"I'm sorry, Dean." Kira said, concerned. Sam reached a hand to Dean's right side. Dean swatted it away and grimaced as it pulled overworked muscles. Sam forced his way past Dean's flailing arm and eased the ache with a soothing glow.

When the aching ceased Dean looked at Kira. "Don't you ever be sorry for being able to defend yourself. That ability will save your life on the hunt more times than you'll be able to count."

"He's right, baby. How'd you learn to fight like that anyway? There were martial arts moves in there."

"Foster care. There was an older boy, my foster brother. He was a black belt before he lost his parents in a boating accident. After he got past their deaths he got back into practicing. I used to love to watch him and one day he asked me if I wanted to learn. I jumped at the opportunity and I learned so much from him. He liked having a sparring partner." She said the last with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sam caught the tone.

"What happened to him?"

"He saved a little girl during a robbery a week before his eighteenth birthday. He couldn't fight the bullet that killed him."

"I'm sorry." Dean said quietly.

"Me too." Kira replied. "I'm glad he taught me though. I've always felt safer for that. She smiled softly and the three of them settled in to enjoy lunch in the sun.

They had finished eating and Kira looked at Sam expectantly. He caught the look.

_What?_

_I want to practice something Sam. My astral projection. I want to see if I can harness that ability the way that you have yours. Help me, please?_

_Okay. Just don't wear yourself out. I don't want the stress to hurt you. You have to promise to tell me if you start to hurt. You know how the practice affected me when I was learning._

_I promise._

"Dean, Kira wants to practice some on her other ability. Think we can help her?"

"The astral projection? Yeah, why not. It might come in handy on a hunt for you sometime, Kira."

"Do you have any idea how you trigger it, baby?"

"Last time I used it I was afraid. It kind of just came out of me. Like some kind of explosion."

"The same trigger I first had for my telekinesis. Fear. That's something to start with at least."


	4. Chapter 4

Kira sat up straight on the blanket next to Sam and closed her eyes. She began to breathe deeply. Sam was in her mind with her, seeing how she channeled the amazing ability. He felt the power growing in her and silently encouraged her, using his strength with her. He looked behind Dean as the air shimmered. Her projection appeared behind Dean's right shoulder, translucent and ghost like at first. Then it became solid and reached out a hand. Dean had no idea it was working. He was watching physical Kira. Her projection tapped Dean on the shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. A giggle came from Kira and her projection as it faded from view. She opened her eyes where she sat on the blanket. Sam looked at her. She was pale.

"That was hard for you. That's enough for a while."

"I did it, Sam!" She said happily, flying into his arms. He hugged her tight.

"I'm proud of you."

Dean watched the happy couple and smiled. She was strong in many ways._ She'll be good for him when I'm gone. Maybe she'll give him the strength to keep going. To keep hunting._

Kira met Dean's eyes, quietly, a knowing look on her face. She said nothing. Dean quickly averted his gaze as Sam looked from his brother to the woman he loved, wondering what was going on with the look they exchanged. Kira picked up on Sam's curiosity and looked at him, hiding her distress at Dean's thoughts. She leaned into him as they relaxed. They laid there for a few minutes in the sun, Dean dozing now, as Kira tried to fight off the ache behind her eyes. Her head was beginning to throb and she wondered if she had over done it.

_Baby, are you okay? Your head hurts pretty badly, doesn't it?_

_Yeah, it does. Can you help me?_

_Come here._ He reached for her. She started to lean back into him and wavered a little. Sam sat up and caught her. He pulled her back against him and his hands took on the healing glow as he massaged her temples. The ache eased, but didn't completely fade. Sam held her against him and soothed her further. She began to doze, cuddled in his strong arms. Sam remained alert, worrying about Kira as her rest became fitful. She tossed in his arms.

"Dean?" Sam held Kira and sat up. Her eyes remained closed. "Dean!"

Dean started at Sam's anxious tone, coming fully awake. He sat up.

"What is it Sammy?"

Sam stood with Kira cradled against his chest. "Something's wrong with her."

"Let's get her home." Dean gathered the blanket and cooler and hurried to the Impala, Sam on his heels. Dean moved to open the back door but Sam beat him to it. He opened the door telekinetically and laid Kira across the seat. He pushed the door closed and circled to the other side. He crawled in beside her and lifted her head into his lap. She was warm and it was getting worse. She still hadn't stirred. Dean fired the engine and floored the accelerator. The Impala responded, peeling onto the blacktop with a squeal of rubber.

A few minutes later they were pulling into the motel parking lot. Sam had opened the door and bolted from the car. He pulled Kira from the seat and cradled her. She stirred in his arms, burning up with fever, whimpering.

"Sam?" It was a pain filled whisper.

He moved into the apartment with her; Dean following closely.

"Shh…sh…shhh." He soothed as he laid her on the bed after using his ability to pull back the covers. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Sammy, is there anything I can do?"

Sam moved to pull off Kira's shoes and said, "I need a bowl of water and a washcloth. She has a fever, Dean. I tried to heal her and I can't. Something else is wrong."

"Be right back."

Sam nodded and sat down by Kira. He put his large hand to her flushed cheek as she tossed on the bed. "Hush, baby. I'll get you better. I promise."

Kira stretched out on the bed and her fevered over-bright eyes opened. She put a shaky hand to his hand where it rested on her cheek.

"Sam, it hurts. I feel like I'm on fire." Her back arched as pain coursed through her. She began to writhe as it intensified. Sam tried to hold her as Dean returned; water and washcloth in hand. He put it on the bedside stand.

"Dean, you'll have to help me. She's in so much pain she… she can't stay still." Sam had anxious tears in his eyes.

Dean moved in close and dipped the cloth in the cool water, wringing out the excess. He bathed her face and recoiled as the cloth began to steam.

"What the hell…?" She pitched again on the bed and Sam reached for her, determined to heal her. He touched her cheek and she grabbed his hand in her small one. The air around them grew warm and energy crackled to a level that they all felt physically.

Sam screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhhggghhh!" He jumped from the bed, pulling his hand from hers. The back of his large hand bore her handprint in red, blistered skin. Her eyes closed and she gasped, her back again arching in pain. Dean spun as the lighting changed in the room. Flames danced up the drapes that covered the window. Kira ceased movement as Dean ran from the room, returning seconds later with the fire extinguisher from the motel office. He put out the flames that had begun to lick at the drywall on either side of the window. The ceiling was blackened as the fire went out. The fire extinguisher leaving a mess of foam and black soot on the wall and floor.

Dean opened the other windows, throwing back the drapes. He pulled Kira from the bed; choking on the smoke that filled the room.

"Come on Sammy." He rasped around the burn in this throat. They made it outside and into the fresh air. He dropped to the ground with unconscious Kira still in his arms. Sam fell beside them, cradling his hand. Dean hadn't yet seen the burn.

"Why'd you scream?" Sam showed him the burn, before allowing his healing ability to come through and heal the redness, the blisters disappearing.

"What happened? How the hell did she burn you?" Sam ignored Dean's questions and pulled Kira from his arms. He cradled her as he again allowed his healing energy out. This time directed at her. She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes.

The glow faded. "It has to be a new ability. Dean, I think Kira just became a fire starter." Kira gasped and forced her way upright in his arms, bolting away from him to sit shaking in the grass a few feet away. Tears streamed from her eyes. Sam reached for her, his eyes mirroring her distress.

"Kira…"

She cowered further. "No Sam. NO! Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you again." She began sobbing and buried her face in her hands. Dean reached for her and she flinched away again. "I said STAY AWAY FROM ME! Please… I couldn't bear to hurt you again. Leave guys… please… just leave." Her cry faded to a whisper on the last word.

Sam advanced on her, catching her in his arms. She tried to retreat but he held her fast. She panicked and began to pound on his chest with all her remaining strength. "Let me go! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" She railed against him as sobs ripped themselves from her throat. He held her tight, tears in his eyes, as she collapsed to his chest. She sobbed until she couldn't anymore. Sam just held her, rocking them both until she quieted. She was shaking with exhaustion.

"Shh…sh-shh…I'm not going anywhere. We're not leaving you. I'm not giving up on us." He just cooed nonsense in her ear, holding her close. Dean came up to them and wrapped his strong arms around his brother and Kira. He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed them both tight.

"We're not going anywhere, Kira. We'll figure this out and you'll learn to control it, just like your astral projection and telepathy." Dean pulled away. "Let's get her inside. We'll air out the apartment and clean up the mess. We can paint tomorrow after everything dries. Let's get her to our room where she can rest."

Sam lifted Kira's slight weight in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her tear stained face in his neck. They went to the room and Sam eased down on his usual bed with Kira still in his arms. He refused to let her go, meeting Dean's eyes with a silent _thank you_ evident in his dark green depths. Dean gave a slight smile and went to Kira's apartment to clean up the mess from the fire.

Kira slept in Sam's arms on the bed. He sent himself inside her mentally. He needed to soothe her, to make sure she rested. He read her upset. She was exhausted, scared. He comforted her, in her mind and with his body.

Dean returned quietly two hours later.

"How is she?" He asked in a low voice.

"She's resting. I spent some time in her mind. The practice session with the astral projection just opened the door for her abilities to manifest."

"Like yours when you were forced to use them." Dean made it a statement.

Sam nodded. "It's like Ava said back in Cold Oak. Its crazy, the switches that just flip in you're brain."

"You need anything. How's the hand?"

"I healed it. I think I'm just gonna stay here. She needs to rest and if I move I'll disturb her."

Dean moved forward and pulled off Sam's shoes. "Get some sleep, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean grabbed some sweats, a clean t- shirt and boxers and headed for the shower. He returned a few minutes later, clean and no longer smelling like smoke. Sam was asleep, Kira still in his arms.

"Night, baby brother. You take care of your girl." He whispered, watching them as he sat down on his bed. He stretched out and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira stirred a little after seven the next morning. She opened her eyes, still locked in Sam's strong arms. Memories surged into her brain and she stiffened, radiating fear. Sam woke instantly, picking up on her emotions.

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm here."

She stilled. "I thought I told you and Dean to leave. I begged you Sam. I don't want to hurt you."

He sat up, pulling her with him. "I'm NOT leaving you. I don't give up on things when they get difficult. If I did I'd have been dead a long time ago. This is my life. You're my life. Mo matter what I'm gonna see this through. Kira, I'm going to help you. We'll deal with this, just like everything else. You'll see. I'm not leaving though. Dean feels the same way." He turned her to face him and put a large hand gently against each of her cheeks, making her meet his gaze. He kissed her, hard. "You're stuck with me."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you, Sam." She breathed, settling into his arms.

Dean had been watching the exchange, woken by the movement on the other bed. "He's right Kira. We don't give up."

"Thank you Dean." Kira sniffled and smiled tentatively.

Sam chimed in. "I never got to make dinner last night. I'll do breakfast this morning. You stay here and rest Kira."

"No. I want to keep training, keep learning. Apparently I have a new ability to learn to control." She got up from the bed and Sam reached for her. Kira moved into his side and together they went into her wrecked apartment so she could get some clothes and take a shower. Sam left her to make breakfast for the three of them. Dean came into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Sam had pancakes, eggs, and sausage waiting on the table, along with coffee and fruit.

"Smells good. We should stay at places with built in kitchens more often. Looks like you're a good cook, Samantha. How come you never told me?"

"Jess taught me." Sam said quietly.

"Oh." Dean replied. Sam just shook his head and poured coffee for himself and Dean. He knew Kira wanted orange juice, so he had a glass waiting for her.

_Baby? Are you okay?_

_Yes._

_Breakfast is ready. I love you._ Kira came into the room and smiled at Sam. All three sat to enjoy a good breakfast. After breakfast the three of them made short work of fixing Kira's bedroom and getting rid of the smoke smell. They then went back to the park for another practice session. It was deserted again. This time for Kira's new ability. Pyrokinesis- as Sam had found out by doing research that morning.

"How do you want to practice this Kira? Whatever we do it has to be something we can easily get under control. Just in case."

"Like a campfire or something? I have no idea what I'll be able to control."

Dean suddenly walked over to the trunk of the Impala. He rummaged through it and came back with a pack of long fireplace matches.

"Why don't we start with these?" He said holding up the matches with a grin on his face.

Sam took the matches from Dean and pulled one out. "You think you can light this?"

"I'll try."

"Try using the same trigger you used yesterday for the astral projection." Kira became silent and stared at the match, breathing deeply. The end of the match began to smoke. A few seconds later it burst into flames. Kira let out the breath she'd been holding since the first wisp of smoke appeared and smiled at the guys.

"Again?" Sam asked. She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

They went through match after match, finishing the pack in less than ten minutes. In that time Dean had built a fire ring on the ground and had put a small amount of dry wood in it. Sam picked up the spent matches and tossed them on the pile. Kira stood over the ring, looking down, and a flame flickered to life. She had mastered her newest ability. Sam came up beside her and met her gaze.

"You have a headache. I think that's enough for now." He reached to her face and caressed her cheek. His hand glowed and the ache disappeared.

"Thank you."

"Let's go home." Dean said. "I'm up for a little research. We haven't had a hunt in over a week." _We still have demons to round up and time keeps ticking._

Kira directed a long look at Dean. Dean caught the look and turned, walking back to the car. Sam put out the fire as he watched the silent exchange.

Sam walked up to Kira and took her arm, turning her to face him. "What was that?"

She pulled out of his grip and quietly said, "Ask your brother." She got in the back seat of the car. Sam rode shotgun. All three were silent on the short trip back to the motel.

Dean went directly to the laptop at the kitchen table, beginning a newspaper search for the local area. Kira made sandwiches and Sam was caught in the sullen attitude that had everyone in its grip. He didn't understand what had happened at the park. But he felt he wouldn't like it once he knew.

Sam walked up to the table where Dean sat, computer in front of him. Sam stopped his search by slamming the screen down with a big hand. "Kira come sit down, please." Kira knew the tone Sam used and immediately moved to the table.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell has gotten into you two?"

"Sammy…"

"No, Dean. No evasions this time. You know that pisses me off. Level with me now."

"Sam. I caught Dean's thoughts. Remember I told you a long time ago that I could sense strong emotion? Dean has a countdown going in his head and that's a pretty strong emotion."

Sam was shocked, but he should have expected this. _Hell, half the time the clock is ticking in my head too. _

_I know, but his is fast Sam. He is determined to do whatever it takes to send every freed demon back to hell before his time is up. It's going to get him killed before his time. He has reckless thoughts because he wants his death to be unpredictable so you can't do anything to stop it. I'm sorry Sam. I know he should have been the one to tell you this._

Sam dropped his gaze to the table, swallowing hard. "Kira, would you excuse us for a minute, please."

She left the room silently.

Sam dropped into the chair and stared at Dean, not saying a word. Dean began to fidget.

"What?" He snapped when he'd had enough of Sam's deep green eyes boring into his hazel ones.

"When were you gonna tell me just to give up and watch you die?" The question was so quiet that Dean had to look at Sam twice.

"What?"

"You heard me, Dean. When were you gonna tell me that you were gonna leave me, no matter what? Were you even gonna tell me I was going to lose my only family before I was holding your dead body in my arms?"

"Sammy…"

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Why?" Came the broken whisper as tear filled green eyes met hazel ones, again searching for an answer.

"Because I know if I give you the chance you'll do anything to stop this from happening, even if it means you dyin' again. Sammy, I can't allow that. I can't let you die to save me from this deal that I made to bring you back from death. I can't live after all this and still lose you. I won't, and you can't ask me to."

"So I'm just supposed to let you die… what tonight? Next week? And go on about my life like you were never here? Like I never had a big brother? Like I never had someone in my life to raise me, to make me as strong as I am?"

"You have Kira, Sam."

"And I love her, Dean. But she can never take your place. She could never be family like you are. I can't keep going without you, even if I have her. It would never be the same. That's something _you_ can't ask _me_ to do." The tears he had been fighting so hard broke free to course down his face. "We have five months. I am gonna find a way to break this deal that won't cost us either one of our lives."

"Sam, I'm not sure you can. Is it worth the risk?" Dean stood from the table, running a hand through his short, spiky hair.

Sam bolted from the table, circled it, and before Dean could react had him pinned against the wall in the kitchen. Sam's hands were fisted in his shirt collar.

"How the HELL can you even ask me that Dean?!" He slammed him against the wall for emphasis. "How can you think your life isn't worth it? Dammit Dean! You being around means everything to me, to Kira for that matter. You're stupid if you can't see that!" Sam was shaking with a barely controlled rage. He was furious about the situation life had put them in.

Dean looked past Sam as something caught his eye. Everything that was on the table and the counters was hovering in mid air. Sam's rage had triggered his telekinesis. He didn't even know what was going on behind him. Dean knew he had to calm Sam down. There was a wicked looking butcher knife circling in the air behind him.

"Sammy?" Dean put his hands on Sam's shaking shoulders, feeling the rage just beneath the surface of his tense body. Sam interrupted him.

"Don't you Sammy me! When the hell are you gonna get this through your thick head, Dean? I'm gonna do anything it takes to save your ass!"

"Sam calm down, now." Dean whispered. The objects including the knife became more active in mid air as Sam's rage grew. Dean lost sight of the floating knife. _ Crap._


	8. Chapter 8

"No Dean. I'm not gonna just drop this like you want me…ugh." The floating objects crashed to the floor all over the room. A bizarre look crossed Sam's features and he slumped against Dean. Dean felt the point of the knife in his shoulder as he caught Sam's weight. It had penetrated Sam's back just below his shoulder blade and had gone clear through.

Kira came running when she heard the crash of floating objects. She stopped short in the doorway with a scream as she saw Sam fall with a knife sticking out of his back.

"Sammy!" Dean eased him to the floor in a sitting position, unable to lay him down because of the knife. He gripped Sam's face with both hands, capturing his pain- filled green gaze. "Hang on Sam, you hear me?"

"Sam! God Dean, what happened?!" She moved forward and fell to her knees behind Sam. Sam wheezed, blood bubbling from his mouth.

"Hang on Sammy. Kira, the knife punctured a lung. You gotta pull the damn thing so he can heal himself."

"O- okay." She stammered. She reached a shaking hand to the hilt of the knife. "Hang on Sam. We're gonna help you." She steeled herself against her terror and pulled the knife. Sam gave a choked scream as his back arched painfully. Blood poured from the wound and his mouth. He fought back unconsciousness as Dean moved him into his arms.

"God Sam, come on. You gotta heal yourself."

Sam closed his eyes, wheezing again as he used his remaining strength to knit the punctured lung and the wound. He began to grow warm and glow. The bleeding ceased and Sam slumped in Dean's arms, giving in to the exhaustion.

"Sam?" Dean shook him. "Sammy?" _ No response._ Dean checked his pulse. It was strong. Dean laid him out on the floor and tore open his ruined button down shirt. The wound had been reduced to a faint scar. "Thank God. He had enough strength to heal all but a scar." He ran a hand through Sam's overly long dark brown hair, brushing it back off his forehead.

"What the hell happened here, Dean?" Kira said as she stepped over debris and broken dishes to dampen a clean dishtowel. She came back and bathed the blood from Sam's face and neck.

"I pissed him off. He lost control of his telekinesis. Everything just started floating in mid air. I saw the knife and tried to calm him down, but he went off again and I lost track of the knife. Next thing I know it's buried in his back." Dean ran a hand over his face, and stood, retreating from his hurt brother and the girl he'd come to think of as family. "I pissed him off and he wound up getting hurt. Now do you see why he's better off without me?!"

"That's not true Dean, and it's not fair. To him or me." Kira said quietly, coming to stand beside Dean, dishcloth still in hand. "You need to stop thinking like this. If not for you than for your brother and me. We need you Dean. You know Sam would never be right without you. If we lost you I would lose him. You know that. He wouldn't have half the strength he does without you. If you hadn't kept him going just now he would have died. He wouldn't have even tried to heal himself." She moved to hug Dean, and he returned it for a second, before wincing and shying away. He put a hand to his shoulder and it came away bloody.

He moved aside his torn shirt and revealed a small wound where the tip of the knife had caught his shoulder when Sam slumped against him. "Ahhgh."

"Oh no. You're hurt too?"

"Just a scratch. We need to get Sam off the floor."

"You first, Sam's not bleeding."

"Kira…"

"No Dean. I'm taking care of you right now. You're important, too" She put the pink stained dishcloth on the table and picked his keys up from where they had fallen to the floor after Sam's outburst and went to the Impala. Dean eased himself to the floor beside Sam's unconscious form and looked at him.

"I promise, Sammy. No more reckless behavior. I'll give you a chance to break the deal, but I will stop you if it means saving you from doing something stupid. You know I can't help you. I can't risk that demon thinking I'm trying to weasel out and have the bitch take you from me again. I can't live with that." Dean quieted and reached for Sam's hand. Kira returned with the med kit. She dressed Dean's wound after she cleaned it. Sam was beginning to stir on the floor next to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam opened his eyes and found both Dean and Kira hovering over him. "What happened?" He tried to sit up and was assaulted by fatigue. Kira eased into his side to steady him as she caught his confusion. She looked at Dean and he remained quiet, swallowing hard. Kira removed Sam's shirt as she explained everything to him. Dean picked up the dishtowel and wiped the blood from the entry scar on his back. He handed the towel to Kira and she wiped his chest.

_You confronted Dean after I told you what I felt. He had you upset and you lost control of your telekinesis, Sam. Everything was flying around you and him in the room and there was an accident. You took a butcher knife to the back. But you're okay now. You healed yourself before you lost consciousness. You're just exhausted and you need to take it easy._

_Did I hurt Dean?_

_No. Not badly. He hurt himself worse._

_What do you mean not badly? Did I hurt him? _

_The knife went clear through you and the tip poked him when you slumped against him. It's just a scratch. I've already cleaned and bandaged it. He's fine. We need to get you on your feet so you can lie down. You need rest._

"I need to heal Dean."

"No you don't Sam. I full on deserve what I got and I'm fine. You need rest. You weren't strong enough to fully heal yourself. That damn knife left a scar." Dean moved in beside Sam and ruffled his hair. "Let's get you on your feet." Two minutes later Dean and Kira had Sam in the bedroom and lying on the bed.

"I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen." Kira said. She bent low and kissed Sam. "I'm glad you're okay. Get some rest." She stood and kissed Dean on the cheek. "You too." She left. Dean sat down in the reading chair in the corner of the room. He ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm an ass."

"Me too, Dean. Are you sure you're okay?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. As long as you are."

"Yeah." Sam closed his tired eyes. "Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

"I plan on holding you to that promise you made me back in the kitchen." Sam grinned, his eyes still closed.

"I plan on keeping it, but remember what else I said. I plan on standing by that too."

"Jerk."

"Get some sleep, bitch." Dean moved to the door as Sam sighed. He turned back and watched Sam fall asleep.

Dean went back into the kitchen and found Kira sweeping up broken dishes. He grabbed the dust pan from the counter and bent to catch the glass as she swept.

"It seems like you're always cleaning up after us."

"I don't do windows or laundry." She smiled. "Besides, you put out my fire last night."

"Yeah. I guess so." He dumped the dustpan in the trash.

"Are we okay, Dean?"

He put the dust pan on the counter again and pulled her into his arms. "We're okay. Crap would have hit the fan eventually anyway. I knew what I was doing was wrong." He released her from the hug. "Hey, did the laptop survive?"

"Yes. It's on the table."

"Good. I still want to find us a hunt. Something simple." Dean finished the search Sam had interrupted and a couple hours later he had the perfect candidate for their next gig. Kira's first hunt would hopefully be a simple salt and burn.

Sam came into the kitchen as Dean read the newspaper article looking for clues. It was from the next town over, Lakewood. He wore a clean blue shirt and jeans with a hole in the right knee.

"You feelin' better?"

"Yeah. The nap helped."

"Did you heal that scar?"

"No. I'm not going to."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"It's not worth the energy Dean. Besides I saw the look on your face. You found a hunt. What is it?" Sam straddled another chair and turned the laptop from Dean. He read the article about the librarian of twenty two years who was killed during a robbery attempt.

"Salt and Burn, Sammy."

"A haunted library?"

"Yep, librarian was pushed from the balcony by thieves who had broken in to steal the media equipment. Happened two years and two days ago."

"Two years and two days. Librarian worked for twenty two years. That fits. Violent death makes for a vengeful spirit." Kira said as she came up beside Sam, reading the article with him. She put a delicate hand to Sam's shoulder and squeezed. There was strength in her tiny hand. Sam realized his Kira was now his equal. A powerful psychic and hunter in her own right.

"It's twenty minutes from here. The library's been closed since the series of freak accidents began six months ago. She never wasted any time. Her first Vic was one of the idiots that killed her in the first place."

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

The Impala pulled into the parking lot at the library just after dark. All three carried shotguns loaded with rock salt. Dean had the thermal imager and Sam carried an EMF meter. Sam had the lock picked and the door open in less than a minute and they were inside. Dean flanked Kira and Sam took up the lead. This was Kira's first real hunt and Dean still felt the need to protect her. They easily fell into hunter mode and spread out over the library, staying close enough to lend a hand if the spirit made an appearance. The equipment remained still and silent until the three hunters made it to the balcony.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp. Whiiiirrrrr. Beeeeeeeppppppppp. _The EMF meter in Sam's hands jumped to life just as a shelf full of books tipped at the edge of the balcony railing. Some clattered over the edge to fall the twenty feet into the recessed lounge area below. The rest were flung through the air by an invisible force, striking the hunters. Sam and Kira retained their holds on weapons and the meter that was going crazy. Dean's imager was knocked from his hands as book after book struck him. The force of the blows staggered him towards the railing. The spirit manifested as Dean lost his footing at the edge of the long drop.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as Kira fired at the spirit. It dissolved with a shriek and the remainder of the levitating books fell harmlessly to the carpet. Sam was on his stomach, reaching for Dean where he hung from the bottom of the rail. His gun had clattered to the carpet in the reading pit below. He hung on tightly with both hands.

"Dean, reach for me!" Dean let one hand lose and reached for Sam, trusting his brother with his life. Sam caught his hand and pulled him up. He had just gotten Dean halfway up onto the balcony when the spirit manifested again. She sent shelf after shelf of books clattering to the floor in a fit of rage. Kira shot again. The spirit again was repelled by the rock salt. Kira reloaded her gun as Sam pulled Dean to his feet and retrieved his gun.

Dean groaned. He was covered in bruises and paper cuts. "Let's find this bitch's grave and toast her ass, nice and crispy."

"She's buried next door in that small cemetery."

"Let's go. I gotta get my gun and I know the imager's shot." They ran quickly down the stairs, grabbing the ruined imager and Dean's jammed shotgun; bolting from the library as books again began to levitate. The spirit shrieked in anger as she lost her targets.

They ran to the car and retrieved the salt and gasoline from the trunk of the Impala. Moving next door into the cemetery, Sam and Dean each carried shovels while Kira carried the gas and salt. It wasn't long before they found the grave they were looking for.

"How quaint. It's in the shape of a book. Go figure." Dean snarked as he began digging at the base of the headstone. "Have I mentioned how badly freakin' paper cuts hurt? That's why I never read."

"Dean? Let us." Kira said. She looked at Sam who caught her thoughts. He smiled. Dean shrugged and handed his shovel to her. She stuck it in the ground as Sam stepped forward after sticking his own shovel into the ground. He raised his hands side by side palms up and the dirt lifted from the grave, revealing a dirty and slowly rotting, but otherwise fairly solid wooden casket. Sam moved again and the dirt settled in a pile beside the now open grave. He flicked his wrist and the lid opened, showing them a skeleton with a very broken neck.

"Damn. I guess we don't have to dig anymore." Dean said as he reached for the salt. Kira handed Sam the gas jug. Sam added accelerant and Dean reached for his Zippo. Kira stepped forward as Sam stopped pouring gas and moved back.

"Dean, step back." Dean listened. Kira looked into the grave and flames leapt to life, incinerating everything in the coffin and coloring the night sky around them.

A shriek split the air around them as a second burst of flame was visible momentarily in the dark interior of the library.

"Bye, bye, bookworm." Dean said. He looked at Kira and Sam. "Huh, no more digging or having to buy a Zippo before every hunt. You know, being around you two can make a guy lazy."

"Don't count on it, Dean." Kira and Sam said in unison, laughing. They got in the Impala and the three of them went back to the motel they were all beginning to consider home.


End file.
